poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Bacon Bar Blues
Bacon Bar Blues is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude15. Premise The Pound Puppies and friends must save Tony after Kaptain Kid shoves a bacon bar down Tony's mouth. Plot Part One (At the mall, Tony, TJ, Faith, Cooler, Nose Marie, Elaine, Casey, Mario, Cary, Celia, and the puppies are walking around. Tony, TJ, Cooler, Cary, Calvin, and Mario are carrying shopping bags.) Tony: Well, I guess this is what happens when my girlfriend won a shopping spree at the Poundsville Square Mall. She just won $30,000. Faith: And all because I remembered all of the countries' national anthems. Now, ladies, where shall we go next? Celia: Our feet are killing us. Perhaps we should get stop and relax. Nose Marie: Or maybe you, Faith, Elaine, Casey, and I can get pedicures. (Out of blue, Kaptain Kid appears out of nowhere, surprising Cooler and the others.) Kaptain Kid: Surprise! TJ: Kaptain Kid Stoneheart! (Tony goes into a battle stance.) Tony: Don't try to take my friends away because I can kick your backside anytime and anywhere! (Kaptain Kid pulls out a bacon bar.) Tony: A bacon bar? Is that all you got? What are you gonna do, treat my- (Kaptain Kid lunges at Tony and pins him to the ground.) Tony: Gah! Get off of me, you nut job! Kaptain Kid: A bacon bar may be a tasty treat to mutts, but to humans like you and I... (Kaptain Kid attempts to shove the bacon bar down Tony's mouth, but Tony fights back. TJ, Faith, Cooler, Elaine, and others try to pull Kaptain Kid off, but it was no use. As Tony kicks Kaptain Kid, Kaptain Kid furiously shoves it in Tony's mouth.) Kaptain Kid: It's poison! (Tony starts to feel sick. His friends gasp in horror while Kaptain Kid laughs maniacally.) Martin: Uncle Tony! Kaptain Kid: If my dear auntie can shove a bar of chocolate down Cooler's mouth, then I can shove a bacon bar down your throat. You have tweny four hours to get the bacon bar out and it's curtains for you. Have fun suffering! (Kaptain Kid runs off.) Kaptain Kid: (Offscreen) I am so darned brilliant! (TJ carries Tony.) TJ: We've got to get help. (At the hospital, Tony is lying in bed, breathing heavily as his friends helplessly watch. A doctor enters.) Faith: Well, doctor? Doctor: From the way I see it, it appears that Tony hasn't swallowed the bacon bar completely. However, if the bacon bar isn't removed in time, there isn't any hope for him. Nose Marie: Oh my southern fried goodness! This is awful! Beauregard: What will we do now, mommy? (Mr. and Mrs. Vanderfeller rush in.) Mrs. Vanderfeller: My baby! What happened to him? TJ: Kaptain Kid poisoned Tony with a bacon bar, auntie Irene. Mr. Vanderfeller: This is terrible! Cooler: Is there anything we can do to save Tony? Nose Marie: How about Howler's Shrink/Grow Ray Gun? Cooler: The Shrink/Grow Ray Gun? Nose Marie: Certainly, Cooler honey! Howler: Hmm.... it might work, but I left it back at the Pound. Amy: I could back and get it for you Howler sweetie. Howler: Okay, but hurry! We don't have much time! Amy: Don't worry. It won't take me long. (Amy rushes off. Elaine comforts Tony.) Elaine: Don't worry, Tony. We'll get that bacon bar out. (Tony groans.) Tony: I feel like I'm going to throw up. Cooler: Hang in there, Tony. (Meanwhille, at Kaptain Kid's hideout. Kaptain Kid and his henchmen are celebrating.) Brutus: Is it true what you've done, Cousin Kid? Kaptain Kid: Yes. Within the next 30 minutes, Tony Rigs, has-been guitarist, will be playing a harp instead of his guitar. Brutus: Wow, cousin Kid. You are the most heartless pirate ever lived. Kaptain Kid: I've heard better. Klaude: Wait a minute. What if Tony's friends attempt to revive him? Kaptain Kid: Impossible. No matter what they try, Tony will be a goner. Besides, I planted a time bomb inside the bacon bar. Klaude: Ooh. You certainly are a devious one, boss! Kaptain Kid: I know. It's a gift that I possess. (Back at the hospital...) Howler: Is everybody ready? Cooler: We're ready. (Howler shrinks Cooler and the others, including Horatio and Irene, and puts them inside a custom-made tiny submarine.) Doctor: Are you sure about this? Howler: Sure I'm sure. I'm a scientist, you know. Aroo! (Tony groans.) Howler: Don't worry, Tony. We'll have you cured. (Tony groans again. Howler pets Tony on the forehead.) Trivia This is the second episode to prominently feature bacon bars. The first was Bacon Bandit. Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony